ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Day Everything Changed PT 1
'The Day Everything Changed PT 1 '''is the 1st episode of Ethan 15. Plot Ethan is walking down the sreet. He has his hands in his pockets and he's looking down. He's walking by the lab. Ethan looks at the lab: "Kevin, what are you doing there?" He walks further. Than the lab explodes. all the wiindows blow out. Ethan falls on the ground. Than a big explosion happends. Theam Song Ethan walks in front of a screen: "Hello. You saw that explosion. That was the lab explodieng. It was July 1, 2016. Now it's June 21, 2017. It's been almost a year since the explosion. i have learned to control my powers, but Earth is still unstable. I'm going to show you, how it all happend." The Earth is shown from above. a large Red Explosion happends and red waves go all around Earth. Back on Earth. Ethan wakes up. He lloks at his hands and they are different. They look like Lizardo's. Ethan supprised: "What? No. No! NO! This can't be happening. I'm a monster!" He gets up. A soldier walks to him Soldier gives Ethan a hand and asks: "Are you okay, sir?" Ethan a bit angry: "Of Corse i'm not, look at me!" Soldier calming Ethan down: "Calm down, Sir. This is happening all over Earth." Ethan angry: "Who are you? What right do you have? Get away from me!" Soldier getting back from Ethan: "Sir, i'm fro-from S.A.C.D. I'm ju-just trying tio he-help you, sir." Kevin runs out of the Lab. He sees Ethan Kevin while running to Ethan: "Ethan! You're Alive. Mutated, but alive." Ethan happy:"Kevin! You looked." "Of course!" Kevin notices the symbol on Ethan's waist, "What's that?" Ethan confused: "I have no idea!" Kevin looks closely at the symbol. He pushes it and a flash of purple light happends. After the flash, Ethan is in his Human form again, but he has a lighting stripe in his hair. Ethan suprised, happy: "You cured me! Thanks!" The soldier notifies the others. Soldier Sadly: "Sir, no other creature on earth has that kind a symbole! It was just Ethan." Kevin looks away: "We still need to find a way to save them." Meanwhile Ethan is looking at his watch. He sees the symbole again. He pushes it. It comes out. He turns it left and a black image of Rocker appears. He pushes the symbole down. A flash of Purple light again and Ethan becomes Rocker. Kevin while looking at Ethan: "Wow! So You can switch between multiple forms! It Worked! i did it!" Ethan looks down on Kevin: "Did what?" Kevin trying to explain: "I was trying to make something that could make a human switch between multiple alien forms, but it never worked." Soldier informs Kevin and Ethan: "Sirs, The world is full with Alien creatures, and we can't take care of them all!" Kevin having an idea: "Maybe with ethan's help we could!" Ethan suprised: "You want me to switch from alien to alien just because S.A whatever can't handal them?" Soldier asking: "So we have a deal?" Ethan smiling: "Yap!" Narrator (ethan): So yeah. That happend. I became a part of S.A.C.D. After 2 months Ethan wakes up. Kevin stands in the door Kevin asking and smiling: Again the dream? Ethan putting on clothes: "It just doesn't let go." Kevin turns around: "Lets go!" After a while we see them both in a airship. Ethan's ready to transform. The Ship lands. Purple light flash again. Swager runs out: "Stand down mutant amm.. Human!" He runs towords a plant-like alien who shoots his tantacles at Ethan. Ethan creates an Energy ball and shoots the monster. Kevin trought the radio: "Ethan, you have to use Goop on this guy. Cuz Goop is acid..." Swager in a deep voice: "Cuz He's Acid and acid is bad for plants!" Ethans pushes the Symbol and tramsforms in to Goop. Goop jumps on the plant crearture and melts it. out of the wines come out an old man. Old Man thanking: "Thank you! Thank you for freing me!" Goop reverts: "That was good." a soldier come to him again: "Sir, something just came to me. What if the bad guys were also transformed in to these creatures?" Ethan Shocked: "No! That's bad." Brake Ethan Shocked: "No! That's bad." Kevin come sdown from the ship: "What's wrong?" Ethan sad: "All my enamies. all of them are now mutants and we have to save them, but i don't want to. i want them to stay like this." Soldier speaks up: "But you can't!" Kevin looking at Ethan: "Ethan, we have to go!" Ethan rejecting: "It's Been 2 months. My aliance is over. Now i only work to finnish the project." Kevin Sad: "Than you can go, becuse it's finnished. We will cure everyone we can tomorow." Tomorow Kevin and some S.A.C.D. soldiers are in Kevin's new lab. Kevin presses some buttons and a large ray come out the window. than Green gas shoots out of it. Meanwhile Ethan's sitting on the clif. Ethan thinking: "I hope this will cure the world and me" Colin walks from behind: "You want to change? Don''t lie to your self, i know you don't!" Ethan looks back but there's no one there. Than a ship lands behind him.Vilgax gets out with a somewhat part human part Vilgax's species guy. Ethan gets up: "Vilgax, what a suprise. Who's the new guy?" The guy yelling: "I'm Eric!" Ethan suprised: "Eric? you changed!" Eric smiling: "You haven't!" Ethan smiling: "We'll see about that!" He transforms Swager: Swager! Eric runs towords Swager, but swager just shoots some energy at Eric's legs and they are glued to teh ground. Eric looks up: "Smart!" He Shoots his tentacles at Ethan and they cought around Swager's arm. Swager brakes out of teh touch by growing bigger. Vilgax steps up: "I just came to ask you to join me!" Swager raging: "Never!" Vilgax agreing: "Okay! But remember that Day that everything changed" Ethan Remembers. he's running through a forest. He runs in to vilgax. Ethan apolagaizing: "sorry sir!" Vilgax looks at Ethan: "It's Okay! Who are you running from?" Ethan takimg a breath: "The S.A.C.D." Vilgax smiling: "Me too! Let's run together". After some time we see them running. they reach a clif. A helicopter throws a rope for Vilgax and Ethan. the S.A.C.D. agents are right benhind them. They both jump on the rope and fly away. The flahback ends Vilgax walking away: "Remember, you ow me!" Ethan looks down: "I know" Vilgax looking back: "So..." Ethan smiling: "That's why i'm coming with you!" He runs in to the ship THE END Characters Heroes *Ethan Fiveson *Kevin Smyth *S.A.C.D. **Soldiers Villains *Vilgax *Eric Jones *Colin Fiveson *Mutant Plant Creature Aliens *Lizardo *Rocker *Goop *Swagger Category:Episodes Category:Ethan 15 Category:Ethan 15 Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Season Premieres